This new carnation cultivar originated as a sport of the variety "Londorga" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,784) being grown at 83250 La Londe, Les Maures, France, this sport having been discovered in 1982 and propagated by us with cuttings for testing and evaluation because of its unusual yellowish white color and its red striations at the petal tips. This initial propagation appeared to be so satisfactory that continued propagation through successive generations, by both cuttings and in vitro procedures, demonstrated conclusively that the new plant retained all of the distinguishing characteristics of the original natural mutation and that these characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.